


Just Like Magic

by Hayleyyy7515



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyy7515/pseuds/Hayleyyy7515
Summary: Mackeznie's life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. wake up in my bed

4 January 2014   
Mackenzie took a deep breath in and released it before walking into the hotel building. It didn’t matter that she has been a part of the national team for almost three years now, she was still nervous at the beginning of each camp. She looked around the lobby and smiled when she saw Abby, Ali, and Ashlyn standing in a group talking to each other. Mackenzie didn’t waste any time in walking over to them. 

“You made it!” Abby said excitedly before wrapping her arms around Mackenzie. 

Mackenzie smiled and returned the hug, feeling the love from Abby. Abby has taken her under her wing when she first joined the national team and ever since then they both have been super close. 

“How was your flight?” Ali asked as she gave Mackenzie a hug. 

“It was good. It just feels great to be back in Dallas,” Mackenzie said with a big smile. 

They all three shot her smiles of understanding and happiness. They all three knew that she didn’t have the greatest growing up here. Then during her sophomore year she had met this wonderful woman, Michelle Torres, and had bonded with her. She had opened up to her so fast and she had taken her in from the horrible things, while she had her own kids. 

While coming back to Dallas can be hard for Mackenzie sometimes, she knew she had a family here that she could rely on, and she couldn’t be grateful for that. 

“You gotta deal with this one here,” Ashlyn said as she pointed to Abby with a smirk on her lips. 

“Man, I was hoping to not room with her,” Mackenzie teased as she bumped her elbow with Abby’s. 

“Oh hush it, you love rooming with me.” 

“Do I?” 

Abby rolled her eyes playfully which made Mackenzie smile. She really couldn’t be happier to be with her second family.


	2. i just wanna have a good day

5 January 2014   
Mackenzie stared at her stomach as she laid in her bed. She had done IVF a week ago and had another week until she could find out if it worked or not. She had hoped and prayed that it worked. She wanted this more than anything in the world. 

She knew that if she didn’t do it now, she would regret it later on in life. While the timing was not perfect since the world cup was next year, and she was a regular on the national team, she had put that in the back of her mind for now and focused on what she really wanted. 

Mackenzie knew if it worked, she would have the entire team behind her and for that she was thankful for. 

She knew at the end of the day, she had made the right desicion and no one could change her mind about that.


	3. thinking in my head

6 January 2014  
Mackenzie walked into her favorite coffee shop in Arlington, which was thirty or so minutes away from Dallas. She had made sure to get up early this morning to come here. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the barista before ordering her usual along with something for Abby. After she paid she moved down to the other side, bouncing on her heels as she waited for her drinks.

A moment later someone stood next to her, a little too close for Mackenzie, but when she looked up at the person, her breath left her lungs. They were drop dead gorgeous. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun which showed off her face, hazel eyes that were hidden behind black rimmed glasses, thin but plump lips, and a strong jawline that was Mackenzie’s weakness. Hell, this woman might be her new weakness.

Mackenzie let her eyes travel farther down, over the white button down shirt that was tucked into navy blue slacks and a navy blue belt around her waist. Mackenzie noted that she was fit and probably worked out a few times a week, another weakness of hers.  
“I’m Amanda,” The lady said which broke Mackenzie out of her daze, not fully though.

Mackenzie locked her blue eyes with the hazel ones, a blush apparent on her cheeks now. Mackenzie licked her lips before saying, “I’m Macknezie.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Amanda said with the softest smile on her lips.

“You too.”

“So, what brings you to this wonderful coffee shop? I haven’t seen you in here before.”

That fully brought Mackenzie out of her daze and she shook her head softly before answering honestly, “I play soccer for the women’s national team and we are currently training in Dallas before our game on the 30th. This is actually one of my favorite coffee shops. I grew up in this area so I always make sure I come back a couple times whenever I am here.”

“That’s awesome, how long have you been playing for the national team?”

“Since I was 17 and I am 20 now, three years now.”

“Damn,” Amanda said with a smile, her eyes filled with so much admiration.

Mackenzie smiled despite feeling her entire face heat up. No one has had that type of reaction to hearing that. It made Mackenzie feel so many feelings she never felt before. Mackenzie stared up at Amanda, at least four inches of a height difference between them and Macknezie could quickly imagine how it would feel to hide her face into her neck.

“What do you do?” Mackenzie asked, her eyes never leaving her.

“I'm a trauma surgeon.”

Mackenzie’s eyes went wide as she breathed out in complete awe, “Damn, that’s so impressive.”

Amanda chuckled and shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. She brought a hand up to the back of her neck and rubbed at it nervously before saying, “Yeah, I accomplished it at the young age of 23 and I have been a surgeon for the last year now.”

Mackenzie looked at her with wide eyes. So much awe and admiration and another look that they both couldn’t place was swirling in her eyes. She didn’t have to say anything verbally because everything she wanted to say was said through a heated gaze between them two. A blush appeared on Amanda’s face, all the way down to her collarbones, and Mackenzie thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Amanda,” The barista called out, which broke them both out of their gaze, of the daze both of them sucked them up.

Amanda moved past Mackenzie to grab her drink and was back in front of her within seconds. Amanda glanced down at her watch and frowned when she saw the time, cursing silently that she had a surgery in an hour and had to get going.

“I really hate to cut this short but I have surgery in an hour and I need to go get ready for it. It was loving meeting you and talking to you. I would love to grab dinner or lunch with you while you are in town, if you want to of course. Maybe we can exchange numbers?”

Mackenzie watched as the nerves grew on Amanda’s face as she spoke each word. She stared at her for a few seconds before smiling and moving closer to her, nodding her head in confrontation and saying, “I would love to grab a meal with you. Along with exchanging numbers.”

“Yeah?” Amanda asked, her voice filled with hope.

“Yeah,” Mackenzie breathed before grabbing her phone out of her back pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Amanda.

When Amanda was finished putting her information in and sending herself a text before handing her phone back. Mackenzie smiled as they stared into each other eyes for a moment before the barista called out her name. Amanda sighed and nodded her head, a slight frown on her lips and a sadness in her eyes. Mackenzie smiled slightly before leaning up and pressing a kiss to her cheek, before moving past her after she pulled away. She didn’t miss the massive smile that was on Amanda’s face, and she sure felt her eyes on her body as she walked.

She grabbed her drinks and turned around, hating to see that Amanda was already gone. She really couldn’t wait until they saw each other again, which was going to be soon.

Mackenzie’s thoughts were filled with Amanda as she drove back to the hotel. It was crazy how she could already imagine a lot of things with having to talk with someone for fifteen minutes. But that conversation had stirred something in Mackenzie, feelings that Mackenzie have never felt in her life. Feelings that were scary to Mackenzie but at the same time so welcoming.

It was crazy how these feelings were already so strong with having only met this person today.

Mackenzie was in a daze when she walked into the hotel, into the elevator and even into her room. She handed Abby her coffee who was sitting on her bed. Mackenzie blinked her eyes several times as she sat on her own bed, tilting to her head to the side slightly.

“Are you okay, kid?” Abby asked as she stood up and moved over to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stared up at her, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing ever came out. She closed her mouth before opening it again, and then closing it once again. Abby sat next to her and rested her hand on her knee, which broke Mackenzie out of her daze.

“I met a girl,” Mackenzie whispered as she looked at Abby. “And I already have feelings for her and it’s crazy because I just met her? Is that crazy? Am I crazy?”

Abby chuckled and moved her arm around her shoulders, pulling Mackenzie into her before reassuring, “You’re not crazy. It’s great that you met someone, and I am happy for you. But it’s not crazy at all that you are having these feelings for someone so fast, I remember when I first met Sarah and I was in the same boat as you. I thought I was insane because I was falling so in love with her so fastly. It’s your own guy's relationship and you two are the ones to decide whether it’s fast or not.”

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said as she rested her head against her shoulder.

“You’re welcome kid. Now let's get down to breakfast before we’re late.”

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head before standing up, following Abby out of the door. She felt so much lighter and so content with everything, especially with these feelings for Amanda.


	4. then it happens as it should

7 January 2014   
“Can I confess something to you?” Mackenzie asked Amanda over the phone. She could feel her heart beating fast against her ribs. 

“Of course,” Amanda said softly. 

“I did IVF a week ago. I did it by myself and everything, I’ve always wanted a baby and I love the idea of having a baby when I am young. I wanted, needed, to share this with you in case this goes anywhere, so you won’t be surprised. I know I have really strong feelings for you already and I would hate for this to become something and you leave or something because of this.” 

“I appreciate you telling me. I have really strong feelings for you, too. I don’t plan on going anywhere, I would love to be by your side if you’re pregnant, or not.” 

“Yeah?” Mackenzie breathed out, the nerves leaving her body. 

“Yeah,” Amanda said with a smile.


	5. twelve o'clock i got a team meeting

8 January 2014  
Mackenzie followed Abby and Sydney into the restaurant where they were having a team dinner at. She looked around the restaurant, dark but there was sunlight coming through. Voices and music can be heard throughout the entire place.

Mackenzie looked at the long table before following Abby to the far end and taking a seat next to her, watching as everyone else picked out their seats. It didn’t take long before conversations flowed between everyone. Mackenzie glanced up and looked around the restaurant again before her eyes landed on someone familiar. She tilted her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes.

Her eyes softened and a smile tugged at her lips when the person turned around. Those hazel eyes looking around the restaurant, over the entire table and the people who occupied it before locking eyes with those blue ones. Amanda raised her eyebrow as a smile grew on her lips. Her own head tilted slightly and asked the silent question in which Mackenzie immediately knew and nodded her head in eagerness. 

Amanda pushed herself off of the bar and walked over to where the table was. No one paid attention to her as she grabbed a chair from the table near, pulling it next to Mackenzie and then plopping down.

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting to see you so soon, but it’s definitely a very welcome surprise,” Amanda said as she leaned in close to her.

“I can say the same.”

“I hope I am not intruding on your team dinner,” Amanda spoke softly.

Mackenzie shook her head in negative before saying, “You aren’t. What brings you all the way over here?”

“I love this place and decided to treat myself.”

“I’m so glad you did,” Mackenzie said and in a moment of confidence, moved her hand to her thigh.

Mackenzie watched as Amanda swallowed hard before leaning even more into her, saying, “Yeah, me too.”

“Did you have any surgeys today?”

“I did not, I actually had an off day.”

Mackenzie hummed as she looked at the person who she had very strong feelings for. She had no idea how many hours of sleep she got last night, not many, because they had spent hours upon hours texting. They had gotten to know each other on a deeper level, learning every simple small thing to their hopes and dreams.

It was everything Mackenzie wanted and more.

“How’s training going?”

“It’s going good, we have an off Sunday.”

Amanda stared at her for a few seconds before biting the bullet, “Would you like to go on a date with me on Sunday?”

Mackenzie stared at Amanda for a few long seconds, trying to find an ounce of playfulness, but the only thing that stared back at her was a face full of hope, happiness, and admiration.

“I would love nothing more,” Mackenzie finally breathed out.

Amanda’s face lit up in a massive smile. She moved her hand to her shoulder, running her fingers over the soft skin. 

“How are you feeling about you know what?” Amanda asked softly, her eyes filled with nothing but admiration and hopefulness. 

“I am feeling good. I have been more tired than usual, but I am trying to not get my hopes up, you know?” 

“Yeah, I understand. Do you know when you’re going to find out?” 

“As much as I want to find out as soon as I can, I want to wait until after the game. I know this sounds selfish but I want to play one last time if it is happening. I know if I find out beforehand, I will not play at all.” 

Amanda smiled softly and said, “You know you don’t have to explain it to me, I will support you no matter what. I totally get it, this is your life and you love the thing you do. If it is happening, you will have to stop the one thing that you’ve been doing for years now.” 

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head, saying, “Yeah. Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me.” 

“I really like you, like really fucking like you.” 

Amanda looked at Mackenzie, a slight amused but heartfelt smile tugged at her lips. Nonetheless she replied easily, “I really fucking like you too.” 

“I swear!” Abby said louder which made Mackenzie look over at her and Christie with raised eyebrows.

“Swear to what?”

Abby looked over with wide eyes and quickly said, “Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

“You’re such a liar.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Mackenzie and Christie said in unison.

“What are you two arguing about?”

“Rather or not if this is the lady you were telling Abby about the other day,” Christie said with a smirk.

“Oh, I wanna know about this,” Ali said from across the table.

Mackenzie held in the groan but didn’t hold back the eye roll. It didn’t help when she heard Amanda chuckle, which quickly became her favorite sound in the world. 

“What’s your name?” Ashlyn asked with a smile.

“Amanda.”

“What do you do?” Megan jumped in which made Mackenzie roll her eyes again. She should have known that they would have done this. 

“I’m a trauma surgeon.”

“Oh shit,” Megan said as she sat back in her chair.

Mackenzie glanced at Ashlyn and knew the question she was about to ask, “Don’t even think about it.”

Ashlyn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back. Ali chuckled and rested her hand on her girlfriend’s arm. Mackenzie looked at Amanda whose eyes were on her face.

“What was she going to ask? And how did you know?”

“These five who are integrating you are my closest best friends, and she was going to ask your age.”

Amanda chuckled and nodded her head. She leaned in close to Mackenzie’s ear and whispered, “I didn’t expect to be ingeratted tonight, but I guess it’s the wonderful price of being your future girlfriend.”

Mackenzie felt her breath catch in her throat for a few seconds, a wonderful warmth flowing through her entire body. She didn’t say anything instead she squeezed her thigh and hoped that she was saying what she wanted to say silently. Amanda swallowed hard as she stared into those blue eyes that she was in no doubt about falling in love with. 

“How long have you been a surgeon, Amanda?” Christie asked which broke Mackenzie and Amanda out of the trace they were in.

“Just over a year now,” Amanda answered with a sweet smile.

“Mac is sure going to love those hands,” Megan mumbled but Mackenzie heard her loud and clear if it was anything to go by with narrowed eyes. Megan threw her hands up but a smirk formed on her lips showing that she wasn’t sorry one bit. 

The rest of the dinner was somewhat pleasant. The five of them continued to integrate Amanda and she took it in strides. The teasing came easily as the integration, most of it had Mackenzie blushing while Amanda chuckled and looked at her with a look in her eye. Often the two would share glances, having conversations that did not need one word spoken between them two. At the end of the day, Mackenzie would not trade a single thing about that dinner, especially the people who were teasing her, because she knew it was out of love and happiness for her.

Mackenzie followed Amanda to her car that was a few feet away from the car that she arrived in with Abby and Christie. She could feel their eyes on her as she stepped even closer to the other woman who was resting against her white Jeep.

“I am so glad that you were here tonight,” Mackenzie stated.

“Me too, and to think I almost didn’t come,” Amanda said as she reached down and took Mackenzie’s hand into hers.

“I really wish I didn’t have to leave.”

“I wish you didn’t have to, but I know Abby and Christie are currently watching every move we make.”

Mackenzie chuckled and shook her head softly, saying, “Sorry about them.”

“Oh, don’t be. I love everyone, and it’s not because they come with you, while it’s a part of it, it’s really because I love how I connected with everyone on a different level and for different reasons.”

“I never knew someone could handle their integration.”

Amanda chuckled and pulled Mackenzie even closer to her, their bodies barely pressing against each other.

“I can handle a lot of things, baby. I mean I am a trauma surgeon and put my hands to great use,” She said with a wink at the end.

Mackenzie groaned and let her shoulder fall to her shoulder, asking, “You heard that?”

“I did.”

“I think I’m going to kill her.”

“You are not.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Fine, maybe a little.”

“I should be going,” Mackenzie said as she pulled away from her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Amanda breathed, a frown on her lips. “Text me when you get to the hotel?”

“You bet, and when you get home.”

“I will, Ken.” Amanda said softly as she squeezed her hand. Mackenzie’s eyes soften and she tilted her head as she stared at Amadna. No one has ever used that nickname for her, and to be honest with herself, she didn’t want it from anyone else but the woman in front of her. Amanda grew nervous and asked, “Do you not like it?”

“I love it,” Mackenzie said before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. When she pulled away the sight of a massive smile on her lips warmed her heart like no other. “Get home safe and I will text you later.

“Okay,” Amanda said before squeezing her hand again then letting go.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mackenzie shot her one more small and cute smile, and then turned around and made her way to where Abby and Christie were waiting.

“Not a word,” She said as she slipped into the car, her smile growing even more.


	6. then meditation at like one thirty

9 January 2014   
A smile grew on Mackenzie’s lips as she stared down at her phone. She reread the text Amanda sent for about the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

Never in a million years did she think she would have met someone who would flip her world upside down. She truly could not be happier. Which is something she hasn’t been truly to say in years, and gosh, it felt good to say. 

She knew that everything was starting to look up, and that she was getting everything she deserved after many and many years of being treated wrong, and feeling like everything wasn’t going right.


	7. then i ride to the studio

10 January 2014  
Mackenzie walked into the high school with a small smile on her lips. She was excited to be soon reunited with Michelle. Mackenzie looked over the walls as she walked down the familiar hallways, glancing down at her watch and hoped that Michelle had a free period at this time. A few seconds later she arrived at her room, smiling even bigger when she saw the door already open.

Mackenzie didn’t hesitate to walk inside the very familiar room. She looked around the room, seeing that it hadn't changed much instead there were more posters and pictures.

“Well, well, look who showed up,” Michelle said with a massive smile as she stood up from her chair.

“You know I had to come and see my favorite person,” Mackenzie said as she was wrapped up in a hug by the shorter woman. They pulled away and Mackenzie grabbed the tickets from her back pocket and handed them to Michelle, saying, “So my family can come and watch us.”

Michelle looked down at the tickets with a smile before looking back at Mackenzie, saying, “You know we will be there, and how we never miss a game of yours.” 

“Great.”

Mackenzie followed Michelle over to her desk and sat down in the second chair. She turned towards Michelle and smiled at her. They spent the next hour catching up about anything and everything. Mackenzie told Michelle about getting traded to Houston, about how training was going, and especially about her date on Sunday. Michelle shared insight on how her kids were doing along with her marriage.

When Mackenzie stood up to leave she felt so much lighter and happier. Another hug was shared between the two of them before Mackenzie had to get going or else she would be late for the afternoon training. With promises to get ready at her place and another hug, she was walking out with a massive smile on her lips.


	8. listening to some shit i wrote

11 January 2014   
Mackenzie followed Christie inside the cafe that she had insisted that they came to. She had no idea why Christie had wanted to grab some coffee together, but she had been happy she asked because she always loved spending time with Christie. 

Mackenzie ordered a small caramel macchiato along with a cake pop and croissant, the only two things that sounded good now. Between yesterday and today, she had realized that regular food, like meat and other things that she would be so down to eat didn’t sound good. It has been fruit and sweet stuff. 

After they paid and got their food they made their way to a table in the back. They sat across from each other and let the silence fall over them for a couple minutes. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Christie asked softly. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You haven’t eaten like you usually do.” 

“Yeah.” 

Christie stared at Mackenzie for a few seconds before asking, “Did you do it?” 

Her voice was not accusing or angry, or anything of that nature. Instead it was confronting, welcoming, and soft. 

“I did,” Mackenzie said, knowing it was best to be honest with her. 

“Do you know?” 

“No I don’t. I want to wait until after we play, but I am now thinking otherwise. I am pretty sure it worked with how tired I’ve been, always feeling nauseous and now wanting freaking fruit and sweets all the damn time.” 

“Whatever you decide to do, I will support you, you know that. I had my suspicions but I didn’t want to intrude or anything. Does Amanda know about it?” 

“She does, and she isn’t going anywhere. She said that she would stay and be a part of their life.” 

“She’s a great person for you.” 

“Yeah, she is.”


	9. good karma

12 January 2014  
There was excitement building up in Mackenzie along with nerves as she rested her hands rested on her hips, staring at all of the clothes on her bed. Her bottom lip was caught in between her teeth as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear.

There was a knock at her door before the door opened and closed. Mackenzie was not surprised when she heard Michelle’s voice, “You still have no idea what to wear?”

“I need to make sure to look good. I want to impress her,” Mackenzie admitted fastly.

“Mac, I am pretty sure that she’ll like whatever you will wear. Along with whatever you’re going to wear it will impress her, from the things you have told me, she is already smitten with you.”

Mackenzie nodded her head but it didn’t help with what to wear one bit. Michelle rolled her eyes before moving in front of her, and grabbed one of the dresses laid out. She turned around, shoved the dress into her hands and said, “Wear this with your black heels. And don’t obsess over it, you’ll look beautiful and you will most definitely impress her.”

Mackenzie nodded her head and took the dress into her hands. She knew better than to argue or even think about it when Michelle was right, like she always is. Mackenzie watched as Michelle left her room, closing the door behind her, and she stared at the closed door for a moment.

She finally sat the dress down and pulled all her clothes before slipping on her dress. It was a navy blue dress that had a v-neck cut, hinting at her breasts but was still modest. The dress hugged in the right places, not too tight, but showed off her body the way she liked. Mackenzie leaned down and grabbed her black heels, sitting down on her bed, and pulled them on.

She was pulling on the left one, the only one left, when she heard the doorbell go off making her eyes go wide.

She was here.

Then Mackenzie’s eyes went wide with having realized what was about to happen. Michelle and Scott would answer the door and more than likely embarrass her. Mackenzie finished putting on the other hell before standing up and grabbed her purse. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before finally leaving the room that she has spent so many nights in. Mackenzie walked down the hallway, hearing Michelle’s voice as she got closer.

“I swear if you are embarrassing me, I am going to kill you.”

Mackenzie didn’t have to look at Michelle to know that she was smirking and rolling her eyes. Mackenzie moved past them and stood in front of Michelle, and in front Amanda.

“Why would I do such a thing, Mac?”

“Because that’s what you do.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.

“Of course not,” Mackenzie mumbled, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Mackenzie finally looked at Amanda fully for the first time that night. And she knew that in that moment, she has never seen anything more beautiful in that moment. Amanda was dressed in black slacks with a black belt going around her waist. A white button down shirt that was tucked into her pants, the shirt hugging her upper half of her body just perfectly. Amanda had her dark brown falling just below her shoulders in very soft waves.

Amanda's own eyes roamed over her. Mackenzie felt her body light up when her eyes lingered in several places for a few seconds to long. Amanda’s eyes flickered back up to Mackenzie’s before speaking in a low voice so she could only hear her, “It’s great to see you again, you look absolutely breathtaking.”

Mackenzie could feel the blush from her neck all the way to her cheeks. When Mackenzie spoke, her voice was just as low, “Thank you. You look gorgeous.”

The blush that covered Amanda’s face was something Mackenzie loved. Mackenzie glanced behind her and was not surprised to see Michelle watching them with a smile on her lips. She turned back towards Amanda and asked if she was ready to get out of here. Amanda nodded her head and offered Mackenzie her hand in which she took with a smile.

Amanda led her over to her Jeep and opened the door for her, making Mackenzie’s smile grow even bigger. Once she was in, Amanda closed the door before making her way over to the driver’s seat. After a moment of driving Amanda didn’t hesitate to reach over and took Mackenzie’s hand into hers again, interlocking their fingers this time.

Mackenzie happily looked over at Amanda as she drove. She had no idea how lucky she got to go on a date with this wonderful woman. She was happier than she could have ever been, luckier than she has ever been, and she couldn’t be more thankful.

Amanda pulled into a parking spot and shut off her car before getting out of the car. She walked over to Mackenzie’s side and opened the door for her, retaking her hand into hers as she got out. Mackenzie followed Amanda into the restaurant with a smile on her face. She stepped even closer to her as they followed the hostess through the crowded restaurant.

“It’s usually not this busy, I’m sorry,” Amanda said in a low voice as they continued walking.

“It’s okay,” Mackenzie said as she squeezed her hand and looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

Amanda smiled softly at her. They arrived at their table which was in the corner and the back of the restaurant. They each slid into each side of the booth and thanked the hostess before she walked off. Mackenzie stared at Amanda, who was looking down at the muen, as they waited for the waiter. Amanda glanced up and smiled softly when she saw Mackenzie staring at her. Amanda didn’t say anything instead she reached over and took her hand into hers. 

It amazed Mackenzie on how they didn’t have to use words to say what they wanted to, but they most definitely could if they wanted to. It amazed her how she met someone so kind and sweet and caring and who liked her for her despite her past.

Mackenzie didn’t stay in her thoughts for long because the waiter appeared at their table with a smile on his young lips. They ordered their drinks along with an appetizer before he walked off, and Mackenzie finally looked down at the muen. After a moment she decided on what she wanted and looked back up to find Amanda staring at her with the softest smile and the happiest look she has seen on her face.

“I have an extra ticket,” Mackenzie started, almost forgetting to invite Amanda to her soccer game. “To the game, and if you are off that day, I was hoping you could come.”

“I’ll be there,” Amanda promised with a smile and a squeeze to her hand.

Mackenzie couldn’t put into words how much that meant to her, so instead she squeezed her hand and hoped her face and everything about her body language could convey it. Amanda seemed to understand it, understand everything because she nodded her head and squeezed her hand again.

Dinner flew by fast and was filled with nothing but light conversations and laughs. Along with long gazes and smiles. It was everything Mackenzie could want but beyond her dreams. The entire night was perfect and she couldn’t imagine a better first date.

Mackenzie was now walking close to Amanda with a hand around her arm, and her other hand held tightly in her warm hand. They were walking down a street in Downtown Fort Worth back towards Amanda’s Jeep after getting ice cream and cookies from a place Amanda found online.

They arrived back at her car and like earlier, Amanda opened the door for her. Mackenzie watched as she rounded the front of the car and fell in love with the massive smile that was on her lips. Amanda got into her seat and started up the car before heading in the direction of the hotel. Mackenzie wished she didn’t have to go back to the hotel and that this night could go on forever.

Amanda reached over and took her hand into hers before letting them rest in Mackenzie’s lap. The drive was silent, both not wanting to part ways. With each minute they grew closer to the hotel they both could feel the sadness in the pit of their stomach.

They pulled into a parking spot way to early for their likings. Amanda looked at Mackenzie for a moment before smiling a smile and said, “I will walk you up.”

Mackenzie nodded her head before they both got out of the car. They both met at the back of the car and didn’t waste any time in holding hands again. They walked into the hotel, in no rush, and eventually into the elevator. Mackenzie pushed the highest number, the team floor, before resting her back against the wall, pulling Amanda flush against her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Amanda leaned in. Mackenzie’s eyes slipped close as their lips met for the first time, but most definitely not the last. The kiss was slow and soft, tentative, but everything you could want out of a first kiss. The way Amanda’s lips felt against Mackenzie’s was like heaven in her mind. The way her entire body felt against hers was a feeling so foregin to Mackenzie, but so very welcomed.

Amanda slowly pulled away, but not before pressing an even shorter kiss to her lips which made Mackenzie smiling. She hid her face in her neck loving how her face fit perfectly and how nice it felt.

“You’re amazing and I am so grateful to know you,” Amanda spoke a second later, her voice raspier. “And I would love to make you my girlfriend.”

That made Mackenzie pull her face from her neck. She looked up at her with a very hopeful look on her face.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“I am.”

“I would love to be your girlfriend,” Mackenzie confirmed before leaning in and sealing it with a kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by the elevator doors opening which made Mackenzie groan. Amanda chuckled against her lips before pulling away from her. Mackenzie missed the feeling of her body pressed against hers immediately, and couldn’t wait until they were like that again, hopefully without any clothes on them.

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” Amanda said as they stood outside of her room.

“I did too. Thank you for dinner and cookies.”

“You’re welcome, Ken.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Amanda nodded her head in agreement before leaning in again and pressed a short kiss to her lips. When she pulled away she looked down at Mackenzie with the softest smile.

“Get some rest.”

“You too, and text me when you get home please.”

“I will,” Amanda said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They stayed like that for a moment before Mackenzie nodded her head to herself, leaning up to press a kiss to her jaw before turning around and unlocking her door. She walked in but not without a second glance over her shoulder and a smile. She closed the door and rested against it heavily with the biggest smile on her face, having no idea that Amanda was doing the same thing on the other side.

“How was your date?” Abby asked from farther in the room.

Mackenzie finally pushed herself off of the door and walked farther into the room not surprised to see Megan, Christie, Ali and Ashlyn all there.

“It was great,” Mackenzie answered.

They all stared at her as she rummaged through her suitcase and she could feel their eyes on her but she paid no attention to them. She felt her smile get even wider at just the thought of Amanda. Mackenzie turned back around and saw all them staring at her with smiles on their lips, certain looks on each of their faces.

“Yes?”

“Did she ask you?” Ali asked the one question that was on all of their minds.

“She did, and I said yes. Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a shower,” Mackenzie said before disappearing into the bathroom.

She knew for a fact that she left them with more questions, but she didn’t care right now. She felt like she was on top of the world.


	10. my aesthetic

13 January 2014   
“Maybe, maybe not,” Mackenzie said as she looked at Megan. 

“Oh come on,” Megan said with a slight pout. 

Mackenzie smiled and shrugged her shoulders as to say whatever. Mackenzie could not be over the moon this morning, especially after the night she had last night. She had no idea how she got so lucky with Amanda officially being her girlfriend. 

It was the best first date she ever had, and she knew that nothing, nor will it, top it.


	11. keep my conscience clear

14 January 2014  
“I did not,” Ashlyn defended herself.

“You so did,” Whitney said.

“That’s a lie.”

Mackenzie rolled her eyes playfully as she walked into the Nike store. She made a beeline for the sneakers. She had no problem admitting that she had an obsession with sneakers and owned more than she could admit.

It took her all of but ten minutes to pick out three new additions, that she so did not need, but she didn’t care. She walked to the line and waited patiently with a smile on her lips. When it was her turn she walked up and placed them on the counter, having a small conversation with the cashier. When it was all said and done, she walked out with three bags carrying her new shoes.

“New shoes?” Abby asked as she fell into step with her.

“You know it,” Mackenzie answered with a smile.

“Does Amanda know about your sneaker obsession?”

“Not yet, but if she doesn’t like I will convince her to like it,” Mackenzie explained with a smirk, several ideas popping into her mind.

Abby chuckled and shook her head.


	12. that’s why i’m so magnetic

15 January 2014   
“I have a question for you,” Mackenzie said over the phone. 

“Which is?” 

“We are going to the bar on Saturday night, would you like to come with us?” 

“I would love to.” 

“You don’t have to work, right?” 

“No, babe.” 

“Okay, I just don’t want to force you if you were tired or something.” 

Amanda smiled as she reassured her girlfriend, “You wouldn’t be, baby.” 

“Okay,” Mackenzie said with a smile.


	13. manifest it

16 January 2014  
“It’s been a very long day,” Amanda said over the phone, flopping down onto her bed after she changed from her work clothes.

Mackenzie frowned before saying, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay, it just felt like I would never catch a break with either seeing people or surgeries.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Can I just say that I miss you,” Amanda said, which made Mackenzie smile and lean against the railing.

“I know, I miss you too.”

“You don’t know how badly I want you here.”

“Probably as badly as I want to be there.”

Amanda hummed as her eyes fough sleep. There was silence over them for a few moments, not uncomfortable but entirely comfortable, and Mackenzie never knew she would have this type of relationship where nothing had to be said and it will still be comfortable. It feels safe and confronting.

“Are you asleep?” Mackenzie asked softly, barely above a whisper.

“No,” Amanda said even though she was on the verge of falling asleep any second.

Mackenzie couldn’t help but crack a small smile. She could hear the deeper and raspier voice that belongs to her girlfriend, and clearly a sign that she was tired.

“Get some rest.”

“I wanna talk to you.”

“I know baby, but you have to be up at five to go to work again.”

“Stupid work.”

Mackenzie couldn’t help but chuckle at that. There was no doubt in her mind that she was falling for the other woman on the phone.

“I’m going to let you go to bed, baby.”

Amanda groaned and Mackenzie smiled as she shook her head in admiration.

“I don’t wanna.”

“By the way your voice and more than likely your body, I think you should.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

Mackenzie chuckled before speaking softly, “I will talk to you tomorrow beautiful. Sleep well baby.”

“You too,” Amanda rasped.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight beautiful.”

They stayed on the phone for a few minutes, Mackenzie happily listening as Amanda fell into deep sleep. Mackenzie finally pulled her phone away and hung up, the smile on her lips never leaving.


	14. i finessed it

17 January 2014   
Mackenzie laid on her bed at the end of the night, sleep threatening to take over her. She had no idea why she was so exhausted today, more than normal. But for some reason after they got done with practice today, she was so exhausted and aching, a feeling she hasn’t felt since she first started soccer years ago. 

Mackenzie didn’t give it much thought as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her. 

She would worry about it tomorrow, or another day.


	15. take my pen and

18 January 2014  
“Are you sure this is okay? Me being here?” Amanda asked as she followed Mackenzie up to the entrance of the bar where the team decided to have a night out. Despite them talking about it a few nights ago, Amanda was still nervous to impose on something with the team. 

“I’m sure, baby,” Mackenzie said she stopped them. She let go of Amanda’s hand and moved them to her waist as she spoke again, “More than half of the team has their partners with them.”

“Okay, only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss didn’t last long but left them craving more. Amanda pulled away with a dazed smile on her lips. She nodded her head before reaching down for Mackenzie’s hand and interlocking their fingers again.

Mackenzie led Amanda inside the bar, while Mackenzie wasn’t the illegal age to drink just yet, she had a few more months, she was still able to attend this night out. Mackenzie looked around the dark bar before her eyes landed on the back corner of the bar. Mackenzie and Amanda made their way to where the team was before walking over to where Abby and her wife, Sarah was sitting. Mackenzie took a seat in the empty seat and smiled when Amanda stood behind her, her hands going to her waist. Mackenzie looked back at her as she leaned her body more into hers. Amanda glanced down at her girlfriend before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Conversations flowed between the table, of everyone who was nearby. But the entire night Amanda and Mackenzie were focused on each other. Mackenzie looked up at Amanda and saw the affects of her endless teasing and more than suggestive comments in her dark blown wide eyes.

Mackenzie leaned up and whispered in her ear, “Take me to your place.”

Amanda squeezed her hips as she swallowed hard. She nodded her head slowly as her eyes grew even darker. Mackenzie smirked as she got up from her seat before reaching down and taking Amanda’s hand into hers. They both said a quick round of goodbyes to everyone before Mackenzie all but pulled Amanda out of the bar. 

They both knew that it was going to be a long night and both of them were growing with excitement with each passing minute.

It was hours later, when they were both lying side by side with a light layer of sweat. They were both content and satisfied after several rounds. Mackenzie had her head on Amanda’s chest with her arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  
“That was so,” Amanda said, her words dying on her lips. She had no words to describe how perfect that was.

Mackenzie smiled as she looked up at her, understanding what she was trying to say, saying, “Yeah it was.”

Amanda looked down at her girlfriend next to her. She was falling madly in love with this woman and she couldn't stop, nor did she want to. The three words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t say them just yet. Instead she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, conveying every word she wanted to say into that kiss. Mackenzie read the words loud and clear, her heart melting as she responded to the kiss with the same words.

This night was beyond perfect for the both of them.


	16. write some love letters to heaven

19 January 2014   
Mackenzie smiled when Amanda wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Mackenzie didn’t hesitate to fall into the hug as she wrapped her own arms around her. 

“I really wish I didn’t have to go to work,” Amanda said into her neck. 

“I know baby. I wish I didn’t have to go back,” Mackenzie said softly. 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Amanda asked as she pulled her neck away and looked down at Mackenzie. 

“Of course.” 

They shared a short kiss before sharing one more hug. Mackenzie turned around and walked into the hotel, not before looking behind her to see Amanda watching her. She smiled and ducked her head down, feeling the love for her flow all over her body.


	17. just like magic

20 January 2014  
Mackenzie didn’t waste any time in walking into the room she shared with Abby with a smile on her face. She just got off the phone with her girlfriend after she had a long shift. Mackenzie quickly changed into night clothes before sitting down on her bed, not surprised to see Abby looking at her.

“You know, I haven’t seen you this happy,” She stated softly.

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head before saying, “I have not felt this happy in a very long time.”

“I know. She’s perfect for you.”

Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement as her smile grew slightly bigger. Abby shot her another smile before nodding her head, flicking off the light as they had early practice in the morning. Mackenzie followed suit and within minutes she was asleep with a smile on her face and her mind filled with thoughts of Amanda.


	18. middle finger to my thumb

21 January 2014  
Mackenzie smiled as she walked in between Abby and Christie, Ali, Ashlyn, Christen, and Tobin behind them while Sydney and Alex walked in front of them. As they were walking through the mall, one that Mackenzie went to time and time again when she was growing up in this area. She was excited to be back at this mall and even more excited to be here with her best friends. 

Her eyes caught the sight of Starbucks and the sound of coffee never sounded more perfect. She separated herself from the group and walked over to the Starbucks, glad that there wasn’t a line so she was able to order her drink fast.

She knew that everyone else fell into line behind her which made her smile slightly as she waited for her drink. She bounced on her heels slightly as she rolled her neck.

Mackenzie was paying attention to the conversation that was going on between Christie and Ali as her eyes roamed over the space she could see. Her eyes landed on a baby store, her head tilting to the side slightly as she thought about having a baby. She really hoped that the IVF had worked, hoping that her and Amanda could have a baby. 

“You okay?” Christie asked which pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over at her.

“Yeah,” Mackenzie said with a soft smile, her eyes not leaving the store quite yet.

Christie’s eyes followed her sight and smiled softly when she saw what caught Mackenzie’s attention.

“Have you thought about the test?” 

Mackenzie looked over at her and smiled, “Yeah. I think I am going to do it tomorrow, I don’t think I can wait any longer. I am to a point where I have to know.”

“That’s good. I hope it works out for you, I know you are going to be the best mom.” 

“Thank you.”

Christie nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, giving her a side hug.


	19. and then i snap it

22 January 2014  
Amanda stood behind Mackenzie with her hands on her hips. Mackenzie had just taken four pregnancy tests, a little extreme but she had to be sure. 

“What if it didn’t work?” Mackenzie asked in a small voice, turning around her look at Amanda. 

“Then we will try again, if you want.” 

“You’ll be there?” 

“Of course, baby. I am not going anywhere, you are kinda stuck with me.” 

Mackenzie smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head over her heart. 

“I’m fine with that,” Mackenzie said after another moment. 

Amanda smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. She had hoped that this worked, not only because she wanted to be a mother with Mackenzie, but because she saw how badly Mackenzie wanted this. 

“It’s time to look,” Amanda said softly after a few more minutes of silence. 

Mackenzie stayed there for another few seconds before pulling away. She leaned up and pressed a short kiss to Amanda’s lips, smiling when she pulled away. Amanda smiled down at her and couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Mackenzie turned around and picked up the digital pregnancy test, looking down at it. The word Pregnant stared at her. Tears gathered in her eyes as she turned back around to face her girlfriend. Mackenzie could care less about the tears that fell down her face. 

Amanda didn’t ask instead she looked down and her own tears gathered in her eyes when she saw that simple word. She couldn’t be happier for her girlfriend. Amanda wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up, pressing several kisses to any part of skin her lips could reach. 

“It worked,” Mackenzie breathed out. 

“It worked, beautiful,” Amanda said softly as she sat her back down. 

“We are going to be mom’s.” 

Amanda smiled and felt the love she had for this woman grow even more. Mackenzie did not have to share this with her, but since she was she couldn’t be happier, or be prouder. Amanda leaned down and pressed her lips against hers in a kiss that conveyed every emotion she couldn’t say into that kiss. 

They both felt on top of the world, the happiest they have ever been, and could not wait for what was coming.


	20. i'm attractive

23 January 2014  
Mackenzie followed Amanda into the OB wing of hospital, the same one that she works at, with their hands interlocked together. There was a little bit of nerves in the both of them, but excitement had won out. 

Mackenzie smiled as Amanda held the door open before they went to check in. As they waited, Mackenzie filled out paperwork, returning it when she was done. They both knew that this appointment was just a confirmation appointment to say that she was indeed pregnant, or not. 

“Mackenzie Lewis,” A nurse said which made the both of them stand up and follow her. 

The nurse led them to the room and drew her blood before leaving. Mackenzie looked up at Amanda with a small smile on her lips. Amanda was looking at the diagrams with such fancistion on her face. 

“You’re adorable,” Mackenzie said with made a blush appear on Amanda’s face as she looked at her. Mackenzie leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

The doctor knocked before walking in with a soft smile on her lips, introducing herself, “I am Doctor Lopez. It’s great to meet you Mackenzie, and it’s also great to see you Doctor Evans.” 

“You as well,” Amanda said with a smile. Mackenzie smiled as she squeezed her hand. 

“You are indeed pregnant. And based on what you told me on the paperwork, you are right at the 2 week mark which would put your due date at October 15th. At your first ultrasound which would be when you are six weeks, I will give you a more accurate due date and everything. It can be the same or it can be a few days beforehand or after. I would like for you to start on prenatals as soon as you can. Do you either one of you have any questions?” 

“I am a professional soccer player, am I still able to work out and practice?” 

“Yes, but nowhere like you used to. I want you to be easy and careful.” 

“Of course,” Mackenzie said with a smile. 

“Anymore?” 

Mackenzie and Amanda looked at each other before nodding their heads in negative. Doctor Lopez nodded her head and shook their hands before telling them that they can set up their next appointment at the front.


	21. i get everything i want cause i attract it

24 January 2014  
“I need to talk to you,” Mackenzie said to Jill, nerves clear in her voice. 

Jill looked up and nodded her head, gesturing for Mackenzie to sit down across from her. Mackenzie took the seat and took a deep breath in. 

“I’m pregnant,” She said simply. “I just found out the other day and had my confirmation appointment yesterday.” 

Shock covered Jill’s face before a smile broke out on her face, saying, “First and foremost, Congratulations. This journey is an amazing one.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you still able to practice?” 

“Yes, just have to be careful. I know I won’t be able to play in the upcoming game and everything, but I would really appreciate it if you can keep this between me and you and the coaches. I don’t want to tell the team until I am a little farther along.” 

“Of course, I don’t want to push you too hard. I will probably put you on the injured list, if that is fine.” 

“Yes, perfect.”


	22. it's like looking at my phone

25 January 2014  
“I really really miss you,” Amanda said over the phone while she was on her break.

“And I really miss you, too,” Mackenzie said as she leaned back in her chair with a smile on her lips. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good, almost done with my shift. How are you feeling, beautiful?” 

“Sore but good.”

“Do you know when we can see each other?” Amanda asked nervously.

“Tomorrow? We have the entire afternoon to ourselves after our morning practice, so we can grab lunch and then do something afterwards?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me either. I’ll pick you up around 1, does that sound good?”

“Yes it does, baby. Now, I need to go take an ice bath.”

“Have fun baby.”

“You too, I will call you later.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

They both hung up with massive smiles on their lips, both of them feeling all the love they had for each other.


	23. but i'm tryna disconnect it

26 January 2014  
Mackenzie followed Amanda into a pizza place that was one of her favorites. Mackenzie had just looked over at her with the softest smile on her lips as she listened to her rave about this place. Amanda grabbed a menu and handed it to Mackenzie so she could look at it. It didn’t take long before they both knew what they wanted so they made their way to the counter and placed their orders.

Amanda led Mackenzie to a booth in the back, away from the lunch crowd. Mackenzie smiled as she slid into the other side before resting comfortably. They made small talk as they waited for their pizzas to arrive. Once they did, Mackenzie's face lit up in excitement and happiness. Amanda looked at her with a big smile and knew in the back of her mind that she was falling hard for her.

They talked as they ate their pizzas and once they were done they both got up and made their way out of the place. Mackenzie took Amadna’s hand into hers and stepped even closer to her as they walked around the outlet mall.

There was nowhere else Mackenzie would rather be, especially with the person she was madly in love with, and having a baby with.


	24. read a fucking book

27 January 2014  
Mackenzie walked into the very familiar room with a small smile on her face, and two cups of coffee in her hands. The entire classroom went quiet as they looked at her, a few looking at her with admiration and shock, no doubt that they knew her from the team. Michelle looked up and raised her eyebrows at Mackenzie who was standing there with a smile on her face. 

“I brought you coffee,” Mackenzie stated the obvious as she walked over to Michelle. 

“I can see that, but why?” 

“Why not?” 

Michelle narrowed her eyes at Mackenzie, knowing that there was something up. Mackenzie was here to tell Michelle about her pregnancy, and she could not wait until tomorrow. It was killing her not to tell anyone, but she knew she could tell the person in front of her. 

The bell rang for lunch and the students quickly packed everything before leaving. A few stayed behind and talked to Mackenzie for a few minutes, even asking for pictures and how could Mackenzie say no. The door closed after the last student walked out, and Mackenzie turned to face Michelle with a smile on her face. 

“What is so important that you couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Michelle asked as her eyes stayed down on the paper she was grading. 

“I’m pregnant,” Mackenzie said, which made Michelle look up at her. 

“Are you for real?” 

“I am. I had my confrontation appointment and everything, my due date is October 15th. I have my first ultrasound on February 20th. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell you. It’s been killing me because I am waiting until I am farther along to tell everyone else, but I can’t hide it from you.” 

“I’m so happy for you,” Michelle said as she rounded the table and brought Mackenzie into a hug. Mackenzie smiled and hugged her back. “Does Amanda know?” 

“Yeah she does. She is staying with me and going to help me raise this baby.” 

“She’s so perfect for you.” 

“Yeah she is,” Mackenzie agreed with a smile. 

“You two are going to be wonderful mothers and I can’t wait to watch you become a great mother.” 

Mackenzie didn’t say anything instead she leaned in for another hug. She had no idea how she got so lucky with an amazing family.


	25. i be tryna stay connected

28 January 2014  
Mackenzie made her way into the restaurant where she was meeting her family for dinner. She was beyond excited to see Kaylee and Cameron, especially since she didn’t get to see them when she got ready at Michelle’s place because they were at friend’s houses. Mackenzie didn’t hesitate to look around the restaurant and smiled when she saw them, wasting no time in walking towards them.

Kaylee and Cameron’s face lit up when their eyes landed on her and she felt her heart melt all over again. She leaned down and hugged both of them before sitting in between them both, not surprised about having them on her sides.

They ordered before the conversations started. At one point Mackenzie caught Michelle’s eye and they had a silent conversation, one that comes from knowing each other for a very long time. Mackenzie smiled and looked down, shaking her head softly. She knew how happy Michelle was about her finding someone who makes her happy and treats her how she should be treated.

Hell, Mackenzie was happy herself.

Cameron pulled her into a conversation about school and Mackenzie happily listened to what he had to say. She would not trade this family for anything. They were there for her in her darkest times, and helped her out more than they knew. She was forever grateful for them and she tried to tell them that every single time she saw them.

She was truly blessed with this family, and she would not trade them for anything in the world.


	26. say it's tricky at the top

29 January 2014  
Mackenzie could feel confusing eyes on her from the team after Jill announced the roster and who wasn’t going to dress up. She bit back the smile as she sat back in her chair. It was killing her inside to not just announce the wonderful news. 

Jill left the room and everyone went to grab dinner. Mackenzie grabbed a plate and filled it with fruit, the only thing she can only eat right now since nothing else sounded good. 

“Are you okay?” Christie asked as she sat next to her. 

Mackenzie looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, saying, “I am perfect.” 

Realization filled her face and she asked in a lower voice, “Did it work?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Christie said with wide eyes, excitement. 

“But you don’t know about it, okay? I am waiting to tell the others.” 

“Of course, your secret is safe with me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. And congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said with a massive smile.


	27. gotta keep a slim ego for a thick wallet

30 January 2014  
Mackenzie sighed from the bench when the final whistle blew. They had won, after a long battle between the two teams, by a single point. But all that mattered was that they won. 

Mackenzie already missed playing soccer and she could not wait until she got back out there. But for right now, she was growing a human being who she already loved more than words can say. 

Mackenzie stood up and walked around the field, shaking hands with the other team and giving hugs or high fives to her teammates. As she stood next to Abby, her eyes roamed around the stands. She smiled when her eyes landed on her family, and her girlfriend. Amanda was standing next to Cameron with her arm around his shoulders, and they both had the biggest smiles on their lips. Mackenzie knew that them two would get along so perfectly, heck she knew that Amanda would get along with her family so perfectly.

She nodded as Abby talked to her and after a few seconds she excused herself so she could go see her family. When she arrived at them, she smiled when Cameron happily explained how happy he was to see her play. Mackenzie reached up when Michelle gestured for a hug, smiling when she whispered how proud she was of her. Scott smiled and high fived her, while Kaylee smiled and hugged her.

She saved Amanda for last, smiling as she sank into her touch when she wrapped her arms around her.

“I can’t wait to watch you play in the next game, with our baby,” Amanda whispered in her ear. 

“Me either. Thank you for being here,” Mackenzie said before pressing a kiss to her cheek. She pulled away and looked at all of them, all of them decked out in jerseys with her number on the front and her name on the back. “I have to go, meet you guys after?”

“Of course,” Michelle confirmed.

They all said bye before Mackenzie jogged back over to the team. She stood next to Abby who wrapped her arm around her as the team huddled together.

Having her family here, her family who now includes Amanda was something she never thought she needed, and now that she has it, she is never letting it go.


	28. i don't wanna waste your time on some dumb shit

31 January 2014  
“I hope you feel better soon,” Abby said as she wrapped her arms around Mackenzie. 

Mackenzie smiled as she returned the hug. She was sad that she was not going with them to Florida today, but she was happy to be staying back with Amanda. Mackenzie had told them that she was having knee problems and how she was staying back. 

“Me too,” Mackenzie said as she pulled away from the hug. 

“Be careful, you hear me?” 

“I will,” Mackenzie promised with a smile before watching them leave.


	29. you can miss me with that shit

1 February 2014  
Mackenzie walked into the Target and grabbed a cart before walking around. She got a ton of fruits and vegetables from the produce to snack on before grabbing other things that were needed for the house. She took a quick glance at the baby section before walking over there, wanting to get an idea of things. 

Mackenzie grabbed a few gender neutral onesies. She couldn't help herself. Mackenzie could not wait to show Amanda when she got home from her shift. Mackenzie also could not wait until she got farther along to really start getting baby stuff for the nursery, and the baby, and everything in between. 

She was so excited. 

Mackenzie also could not wait until they found out the gender. She couldn’t wait until pick out a name. To set up the nursery, and get everything ready before they arrive. 

She just couldn’t wait for everything that was coming, especially since she was doing it with the woman she was falling madly in love with her.


	30. redesign your brain

2 February 2014  
Mackenzie smiled as she felt Amanda’s arms wrap around her waist from behind. Mackenzie leaned into her touch as she turned her head to look at her girlfriend. 

“I love you,” Mackenzie breathed out, so easily and effortlessly. 

Amanda smiled and rested her forehead against hers before whispering, “I love you, too, beautiful.” 

Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a loving, short kiss to those lips she loved so much.


	31. we gon' make some new habits

3 February 2014  
Mackenzie rolled over and wrapped her arm tightly around Amanda’s waist. She hid her face into her neck and didn’t bother to open her eyes. Mackenzie was not ready to get up for the day, she was more than happy to stay in this warm bed with Amanda. 

“I know you are awake,” Amanda said softly. 

“‘M not awake,” Mackenzie lied. 

Amanda smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist. She leaned down and started pressing several kisses all over her face, saying, “Are you not?” 

Mackenzie chuckled and squirmed underneath her touch. She pulled away from her, looking over at her with a big smile on her lips. Mackenzie rested her hand on her cheek before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you,” Mackenzie whispered after the kiss ended. 

“I love you, too,” Amanda said before leaning in for another kiss. 

This kiss quickly became deeper and more passionate, and they both knew that they would not be leaving this bed anytime soon, and they were more than okay with that.


	32. your kisses have a higher power

4 February 2014  
Mackenzie rested her head against the tub and sighed deeply. She had just finished throwing up what felt like her entire stomach and then more. She felt a hand rested on her lower back, on her skin that was revealed. 

Mackenzie moved from leaning against the tub to lean into her girlfriend. She sighed again as she closed her eyes. This was the first time she had experienced morning sickness during her pregnancy, and she was not a fan at all, and had hoped that she wouldn’t have to experience this for much longer. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Amanda said above a whisper as she pressed a kiss to her temple. Mackenzie hummed as she closed her eyes fully. Amanda smiled and asked, “Do you feel like you are going to be sick?” 

“No.” 

Amanda didn’t say anything instead she easily stood up before picking up Mackenzie. She carried Mackenzie back to her room and laid her back in the bed, before rejoining her. Amanda pulled Mackenzie into her body and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She hated to see her girlfriend sick like that, and hoped that it got better with time.


	33. your body

5 February 2014  
Mackenzie walked into the Nike Store with a smile on her face. She was excited to be here today, to pick up some things that she doesn’t need, but does at the same time. 

Mackenzie spent the next hour walking around and grabbing a few pairs of Nike shorts, a couple pairs of sweatpants in black and grey, and a red hoodie, and a light green one for Amanda for Valentines day. She also got a pair of all white air forces for Amanda, along with a matching pair for her.


	34. it's divine

6 February 2014  
“You and I are going shopping on Sunday,” Michelle said over the phone. 

“Oh, are we?” 

“Yes, we are. We haven’t been shopping together in a while and right now is the perfect timing.” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“Great, I will pick you up at 1 to 2, sound good to you?” 

“Yes it does.” 

“Great, I will see you then.”


	35. every time i see you smile

7 February 2014  
“I would like to take you on a date tomorrow night,” Amanda said as she plopped down next to Mackenzie. 

Mackenzie looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Mackenzie couldn’t fight off the smile that grew on her lips. Mackenzie rested her hand on her knee before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I would love nothing more.” 

“Great,” Amanda said before pressing her own kiss to her cheek. 

“How should I dress?” 

“Fancy, I want to treat you.” 

“Okay,” Mackenzie said with a smile.


	36. it's like i've seen the light

8 February 2014  
Mackenzie ran her hand over her flat stomach, she couldn’t wait until her bump had grown. Showing that life was growing inside of her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw her reflection. Mackenzie was dressed in a red v-neck dress that was flowy but also hugged her curves in the right places. 

Mackenzie stepped out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Amanda sitting on her bed. Amanda looked up and her jaw dropped slightly. She stood up and walked over to Mackenzie, resting her hands on her waist. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking,” Amanda said above a whisper. 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said with a blush on her cheeks. Mackenzie let her blue eyes roam over her body, dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt with a black blazer over it. Amanda had her hair down and falling in soft waves around her shoulders. She moved her own hands to her cheeks and said, “You’re beautiful.” 

Amanda’s cheeks had a light blush but a massive smile on her lips. Mackenzie was so sure she has never seen anything more beautiful or been so in love with somebody. 

“I love you, so much,” Amanda said above a whisper, with so much conviction and awe, and pure admiration. 

“I love you, too.” 

Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a short kiss to her lips. She pulled away a moment later, knowing if this continued they wouldn’t leave and make it back in time for their reservation. 

Mackenzie followed Amanda out of the apartment and into the car. She smiled as their held hands rested in Amanda’s lap as she drove. Once they arrived, they both got out and headed inside. They both sat across from each other and Amanda didn’t waste anytime in reaching for her hand. 

They ordered their food and had small conversation, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Amanda asked softly. 

“Of course,” Mackenzie said with a soft smile. 

“How long were you in the foster system?” 

“My entire life. My birth mother left me in the hospital and left after she gave birth. I haven't heard from her since, nor my father. I was bounced around my entire childhood and most of my teen years. Some were really bad and some were decent, and somewhat good. I was a sophomore in high school when I met Michelle. I instantly felt a connection with her and I felt so comfortable talking to her. She took me under her wing and let me live with her my entire senior year, and after. I couldn’t have been more grateful for her and her husband. They are honestly the family I always wish I could have.” 

Amanda smiled as she ran her thumb over her knuckles. She hated to hear that she had experienced some really hardships, but she was so amazed by the woman sitting across from her. Amanda was so in awe of her by every single thing she does, or has done, and is yet to do. Amanda could feel more blessed to be with this woman across from her. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I am so glad that you met Michelle and her family, they are so wonderful and an amazing family.” 

“Thank you.” 

Amanda smiled and nodded her head. She brought her hand up to her knuckles and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Amanda had hoped that she conveyed what she wanted to say but couldn’t say. Mackenzie could read them as clear as day, felt the love swirling all over her body. She smiled as she looked down, feeling tears gather in her eyes as the overwhelming, in the best way, hit her. 

“I love you,” Mackenzie breathed out as she looked up. 

“I love you, too,” Amanda said with a smile. 

This night could have not gone better for the both of them.


	37. sleeping next to you is heaven

9 February 2014  
Mackenzie chuckled as she followed Michelle into the baby store, which she was not surprised at all. She should have known that Michelle would have dragged her inside. 

Mackenzie didn’t stop herself from getting some more baby clothes, knowing that this baby was going to have more than enough clothes. And she could not wait to dress them up. 

“Michelle,” Mackenzie said when Michelle pulled her card out. 

“Nope,” Michelle said as she glared at her. 

Mackenzie rolled her eyes but didn’t argue it anymore. She knew better than to argue it with Michelle, especially after knowing her for years now. 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said after they walked out of the store. 

“You’re more than welcome.”


	38. wanna glorify ever part of you so bad

10 February 2014  
Mackenzie walked into Target behind Amanda. She smiled when Amanda reached behind her and took her hand into hers, interlocking their fingers. Mackenzie fell into step with Amanda as they made their way down the aisles to get the ingredients that they would need for their pizza night. 

“Ice cream?” Amanda asked. 

“Is that even a question?” 

Amanda chuckled and nodded her head. Mackenzie tilted her head as she looked over the selection of the ice cream. 

“You know what sounds really good?” 

“What, babe?” 

“A sundae,” Mackenzie said as she looked up at Amanda. 

“I can make that work,” Amanda said with a massive smile. 

After they got all of the ingredients for sundaes and making sure they had everything for their pizzas, they headed to the checkout. After paying for everything they headed to the car and headed home where a relaxing night of just them two were waiting.


	39. but if you were a religion

11 February 2014  
“What do you want to do for valentines day?” Amanda asked. 

“I would love to stay home with you, maybe make a meal and watch a movie with you.” 

“And a sundae?” 

“Yeah,” Mackenzie said with a massive smile. 

“Whatever you want baby, we will do.” 

“Are you sure? I want it to be what you want to do too.” 

“Baby, I just want to spend the day with you and this one,” Amanda said as she rested her hand over her flat stomach. 

“I love you,” Mackenzie said with teary eyes. 

“I love you, too.”


	40. then damn

12 February 2014  
Mackenzie smiled as she watched Amanda get everything that they would need for valentines day in a couple of days. They had more than enough stuff, but Amanda wanted to give Mackenzie everything she wanted and more. 

“You are amazing, you know that?” 

“I have been told once or twice,” Amanda said with a teasing smile which made Mackenzie smile even bigger. 

“You have?” 

“Oh yes, by my wonderful girlfriend.” 

“She is sure lucky.” 

“I like to think we are both lucky. She is carrying our child who is going to be wonderful like her.” 

Mackenzie smiled and shook her head softly before pressing a kiss to her jaw.


	41. i might have to worship you

13 February 2014  
“I really wish you didn’t have to go,” Mackenzie said as she wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“I know, my love. I will be back before you know it.” 

Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. Amanda pulled Mackenzie closer to her before pulling away slightly. She smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you,” Mackenzie said softly. 

“I love you, too, beautiful.” 

Mackenzie pulled away with a slight frown. She watched Amanda smile at her once more before turning around, grabbing her backpack, and leaving.


	42. i might have to sing your praise

14 February 2014  
Mackenzie rolled out of bed, a slight frown on her lips when she didn’t wake up with Amanda next to her. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were Amanda’s. Mackenzie made her way out of the room and into the living room. 

Mackenzie stopped and looked around the decorated living room. Two vases sat on the coffee table, two dozen roses in one and the other one had two dozen different colored lilies. There were red balloons floating all over the place. Wrapped gifts set around the coffee table. Boxes of heart shaped chocolates sat around the vases, covering all of the 

It was something Mackenzie has never experienced before. But this warmed her heart in more than one way. It made her fall more in love with her. Made her feel so loved. Whole. Happy. 

Mackenzie never had to doubt that she and her unborn child were in good hands, that they were loved and cared for. That was all she wanted, not just for herself, but for her baby. 

“What’s this?” Mackenzie asked when her eyes landed on Amanda, staring into those hazel eyes she loved so much. 

“It’s for you,” Amanda said so effortlessly. Amanda moved closer to Mackenzie, moving her hands around her waist and letting them rest on her lower back. “For the both of you.” 

“This is beautiful,” Mackenzie said above a whisper. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Amanda said with a small smile. 

“You’re too sweet.” 

Amanda shrugged before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Mackenzie’s lips. Mackenzie rested her hands on Amanda’s biceps as she turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss. They pulled away when breathing became a problem. Mackenzie moved past Amanda and looked at the decorated living room again, smiling when she felt Amanda hands rest on her hips. She leaned into her touch as she spoke softly. 

“Thank you, so much. This is absolutely beautiful and nothing like this has ever been done for me. I have no idea how we got so lucky with you. I love you, Amanda Evans.” 

“You two deserve absolutely but nothing the best, and I plan on giving you two that as much as I can. You two are my entire world. I love you, Mackenzie Lewis.” 

They shared a smile before going to sit on the couch. Amanda excitedly placed the three bags in front of Mackenzie feet before gesturing for her to open them. 

“Is there a specific one you want me to start with?” 

“You can choose out of these two,” Amanda said as she pointed to the larger bags. “This small one is last.” 

Mackenzie smiled an affectionate smile at her girlfriend before grabbing a bag. She didn’t waste any time in opening the bag and smiled when she saw that it was filled with her favorite drinks and snacks, along with her two pregnancy cravings; strawberries and blueberries. Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a short kiss to her lips before grabbing the next bag. She didn’t waste any time opening the bag, taking the wrapped gift out. Mackenzie made quick work of unwrapping it and immediately teared up when she saw that it was the first family photo that Amanda was a part of. Mackenzie stood in the middle while Michelle and Kaylee stood on one side while Amanda and Cameron stood on her other side. They were all smiling as they were in Michelle’s backyard. 

“I love this,” Mackenzie rasped, her voice thick with emotion. 

Amanda smiled as she cupped her cheek. Amanda pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling away to look at her. They both had no idea how lucky they got with each other. But they were not going to trade it for the world. 

Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips, showing her gratitude in a way she couldn’t express in words just quite yet. Amanda smiled when she pulled away and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Mackenzie grabbed the other bag and opened it, taking out the small box with a slight frown in her forehead. She glanced up at Amanda who was looking at her with a nervous look in her eyes. Mackenzie opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with diamonds all around it, and Mackenzie knew for a fact that this was not cheap at all. 

“What’s this?” Mackenzie asked softly. 

Amanda smiled a short nervous smile as she took the box that was open. Amanda licked her lips before explaining, “This might sound stupid, but I wanted to give you something that showed you how important and serious I am about you. It’s a promise ring that I have every intention of replacing with your dream ring one day, spending the rest of my life with you, have children with you, accomplish our dreams together and more. I promise to always be by your side, cheer you on, and support you. I love you so much.” 

The tears that gathered in Mackenzie’s eyes spilled over. She rested her head on her shoulder as she hugged her tightly. Several emotions were running through Mackenzie, happiness, love, hopefulness, and the feeling of feeling so at home with someone. 

“I love you, so much. And thank you for everything you have done for me, and continue to do with me, for me. I love you, Amanda.” 

“I love you, too, Mackenzie,” Amanda said before pressing a short but very loving kiss. Amanda took the ring out of the box and asked, “Which finger do you want it on?” 

“This one,” Mackenzie said as she wiggled her fourth left finger. 

Amanda smiled and slipped the simple ring on her finger. She brought her hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to the skin above the ring. Mackenzie took a moment to stare at Amanda, to take everything in, soaking it all in while she could. 

“I got you a few things,” Mackenzie said as she stood up. She quickly grabbed the two big bags before returning next to Amanda, sitting close to her. 

Amanda opened the bag closest to her, smiling as she pulled out the two Nike hoodies, along with the box of shoes. Her smile only grew bigger when she saw the shoes in the box, leaning over and sharing a kiss with Mackenzie. Amanda sat everything next to her on the couch before moving onto the next one. She pulled out a small box along with a big one, looking at Mackenzie for guidance on which one to open up first. 

“It doesn’t matter, baby.” 

Amanda smiled and nodded her head before opening the bigger one first. A small gasp left her lips when she saw the nice black trench coat. She pulled it out of the box, running her fingers over it before looking at Mackenzie, tears in her eyes. 

“I saw you eyeing it a couple times and wanted to get it for you.” 

“Thank you, I love it,” Amanda said before leaning in to express just how thankful she is. 

“You’re welcome,” Mackenzie mumbled. 

Amanda took the smaller box into her hands and opened it, her eyebrows raising as her jaw dropped. Inside the box was a black Jared Movado Bold Evolution watch. Mackenzie knew once she saw it that it was perfect for Amanda, and that she could wear it and easily pull it off. 

“Ken,” Amanda said softly as she looked at her girlfriend. 

“You deserve it,” Mackenzie said as she removed the watch from the box and clasped it around her wrist. She smiled as she ran her fingers over her skin, saying, “It looks gorgeous on you.” 

“I don’t know how to express how thankful I am.” 

“You don’t have to, I know.” 

“I love it.” 

“I’m so glad,” Mackenzie said with a smile. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“Breakfast?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Of course, love. What would you like?” 

“Pancakes? With blueberries?” 

“You got it, beautiful,” Amanda said before kissing her. 

Mackenzie watched as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, smiling herself. She sat there for a moment, basking in this moment before going to join her favorite person.


	43. i might have to hit my knees

15 February 2014  
Mackeznie didn’t hesitate to snuggle closer to her girlfriend, or lay her head down on her chest. They were currently having a lazy day, the both of them not wanting to do anything today. 

It was beyond perfect for the both of them, to just relax and take it easy. They would not want it any other way.


	44. it feels like a mircale that you're mine

16 February 2014  
Mackenzie followed her former high school soccer coach, Sabina Harrington, who was joined by her other coach, Brooke Brittan. She was excited to not only be training with them again, but she was excited to get back to training in general. 

They reached the field and Mackenzie dropped her stuff on the sidelines before sitting down to put her cleats on. When she was ready she stood up and did some strengths to warm up her body. 

For the next hour and half she practiced on her shooting and drilling, along with running. It never hurt to get better in those three areas. By the end of practice she felt sore in the best way possible, she was glad to be back, but she was also glad that she took a few weeks off. 

“Thank you again,” Mackenzie said to the both of them. 

“Of course, Kenzie. Congratulations once again,” Brooke said as she hugged Mackenzie. 

“Thank you, I will see you guys soon.” 

“For sure,” Sabina said with a smile. 

Mackenzie left with a big smile on her face, her body sore, but her heart filled with so much love.


	45. and we rule the kingdom inside my room

17 February 2014  
“I need to talk to you,” Mackenzie said as she sat next to Amanda at the bar. Amanda looked up, several emotions flashing over her face, that had Mackenzie reassuring, “It’s nothing bad, I don’t think.” 

“Okay, what’s up?” Amanda asked, turning her body towards Mackenzie. 

“I want to tell the team after we do our first ultrasound, but I would like to do it in person.” 

Amanda smiled as she turned her head to the side, saying, “Baby, that’s more than fine. I want you to do it your own way and if that means you flying cross country, then that is fine with me. These are your second family, and I can’t nor will I stop you from doing this.” 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said with tears in her eyes. 

“Of course, babe.” 

Amanda leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.


	46. never took me quite where you do

18 February 2014  
Mackenzie walked out of the mall with three bags in her hand. She had gotten Michelle a birthday present, more like three presents, today because over the next couple weeks she will be flying and telling everyone important to her that she is pregnant. Mackenzie was sad that she won't be here for Michelle’s birthday, but she knew that they would celebrate when she gets home. 

She got Michelle a new purse by Coach that she knows that she has been eyeing for a while now. She got it because she knew that she would never get for herself, and her husband would spend that kind of money on her.The last two things she got her were some Nike Sweatpants and a hoodie that went with it. 

Mackenzie knew that Michelle was going to love it, no doubt in her mind, and she could not wait until she gave it to her.


	47. you are the one i have been waiting for

19 February 2014  
Mackenzie grabbed her suitcase and put it on the bed. She let out a sigh before digging through her clothes, picking out several outfits. She put all of her clothes into her suitcase before zipping it closed. 

Mackenzie smiled as she felt Amanda’s arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into the front of her body. 

“Is it selfish to say that I wish you didn’t have to leave?” 

“No, I’m going to miss you a lot,” Mackenzie said. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Mackenzie’s turned around in her arms. She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Amanda smiled and pulled her closer to her. 

This, this is what home feels like.


	48. king of my heart

20 February 2014  
Mackenzie and Amanda followed the nurse into a room with smiles on their faces. Mackenzie sat on the chair while Amanda stood next to her, their hands collapsed together and hanging in between them. 

“You’re beautiful,” Amanda said as she looked at her with the softest eyes. 

A blush crept onto Mackenzie’s face along with a smile. She felt her heart flutter as she looked up at her. Mackenzie leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, beautiful.” 

A few minutes went by before there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. She went over a few things before gesturing for her to lay back and pull up her shirt. Doctor Lopez put on some gel before placing the wand against her very small bump. Mackenzie was excited that her bump was growing, even if it is at a small rate. 

A few seconds passed before a heartbeat filled the room and a picture popped up. Tears filled Mackenzie’s eyes as she stared at their baby. Mackenzie looked over at Amanda to see tears falling down her face as she stared in awe of their baby. 

“You’re six weeks and 1 day, and your due date is the same. Your baby is growing right on track and everything looks perfect.” 

“Awesome,” Mackenzie breathed. 

“I will print some photos out, and then you can go and make your next appointment at the front.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Doctor Lopez said as she printed the photos and handed them over to Mackenzie. 

After the doctor left, she wiped off the gel before sitting up. Amanda moved in between her legs, resting her hands on her waist. 

“We saw our baby.” 

“Yeah, we did. I can’t wait until they are here.” 

“I know me either, but I am excited to watch you grow into this incredible human being as you grow our wonderful baby, and be by your side everyday.” 

“I am so lucky to have you by my side.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

They shared a kiss before leaving the room. Mackenzie made her next appointment before they left. After they made their way to the car, they sat there for a very long few moments, staring at the baby photos with massive smiles on their faces.


	49. body and soul

21 February 2014  
Mackenzie smiled as she stepped through the exit in Portugal. She was excited to be here, even though she can’t play or anything, she was excited to see the team again. The team arrived yesterday and had no idea that she was coming. It had worked out perfectly for her to come here instead of flying to where everyone was. 

She made her way outside and found a cab, quickly giving them the address of the hotel. Once she arrived at the hotel, she paid and tipped the cab before getting out with her suitcase and made her way inside. She checked her watch, seeing that it was dinnertime for them and made her way to the conference room. 

She opened the door and walked in, smiling when everyone stopped and looked at her. Mackenzie’s smile grew even wider. Abby stood up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly and picking her slightly off of the ground. Mackenzie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her. 

“So, I would say that you are excited to see me,” Mackenzie said when her feet were back on the ground. 

“Of course,” Abby said with a big smile. 

Ali and Ashlyn were the next ones to tackle her into a hug. Mackenzie smiled as she returned the hug. She was so happy to be back. She quickly hugged everyone else before standing there. 

“So, I am not here to train or play, unfortunately.” 

Mackenzie looked at Christie, smiling when she saw the smirk on her face. She knew that Christie knew where she was going with this. 

“Ah man, why not?” Megan asked with a slight frown. 

“Because,” Mackenzie said as she dug through her backpack for the pictures, pulling them out and holding them up as she said, “I am pregnant.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Megan and Abby shouted as they hugged Mackenzie once again. 

“Congratulations,” Everyone else said with a massive smile. 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie said as everyone hugged her. 

She was so glad that she came here and told them. Mackenzie could not wait until she was back and playing with them, until then she would happily carry this baby. She could easily see the excitement and happiness over everyone’s faces. Her heart was filled with so much love.


	50. i'll never let you go

22 February 2014  
“Hello, beautiful,” Amanda said over the phone. 

Mackenzie smiled as she rested her hand on her bump before saying, “Hello, gorgeous. How are you?” 

“I’m good, I finally made it home after working 24 hours.” 

“I’m sorry, love.” 

“It’s okay, baby. How are you? How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, I told the team and everyone is excited and super happy for us. I am feeling good, thankfully no sickness so far.” 

“That’s good, baby, I am glad you are feeling good. Are you having fun?” 

“I am, but I won’t lie when I say that I am ready to see you again.” 

“I know, baby. I can’t wait until you’re back, but I want you to have fun.” 

“I know, babe,” Mackenzie said with a smile. She checked the time and said softly, “You should get some sleep, baby.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course, baby. I want you to get some rest that I know you need.” 

“You are the best.” 

“Just for you.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Goodnight, beautiful.” 

“Goodnight, love.”


	51. the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

23 February 2014  
Mackenzie smiled as she followed the team into the mexican restaurant that they chose. She sat in between Abby and Christie with a smile on her face. She was thankful for Christie for pushing mexcian food after she told her she was craving it a lot today. Mackenzie turned towards Christie after the waiter walked off. 

“How far along are you?” 

“I will be 7 weeks on the 25th, my due date is October 15th.” 

“That’s awesome. How has Amanda been?” 

“The best. She has been there for every appointment so far and is always making sure I am feeling good, and if I am not she is by my side. I really couldn’t have found someone more perfect to go through this with.” 

“I am so glad to hear that. It honestly sounds like she is so perfect for you, and I am so glad that you have found that for yourself.” 

“Thank you, I am too.” 

“I just hope you know that you deserve all of this.” 

“I do,” Mackenzie said with a small soft smile.


	52. up on the roof with a school girl crush

24 February 2014  
“Why are we going in here?” Mackenzie asked stupidly to Christie, Becky, Megan, Abby, Ali, Ashlyn, Christen, Tobin, Heather, and Alex. 

“For your baby, duh,” Christen said with a teasing smile. 

Mackenzie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She should have known that when she came here, they would go shopping for her baby. 

Mackenzie happily walked around the store with the team, picking out a few gender neutral clothes before going to the cashier. She watched with an eye roll as they fought over who to pay. 

“You do realize that I am going to have a baby shower with all of you guys.” 

“Yeah we know,” Everyone said in unison. 

Mackenzie shook her head softly as a small smile tugged on her lips. After Becky won the small battle and paid for everything, they made their way out of the store. 

“Thank you, Becks.” 

“Of course, Mack.” 

Mackenzie smiled and felt the heart fill even more with love. She was sad that tomorrow was her last full day before she left back for Dallas, but she was so excited to get back to Amanda.


	53. drinking beer out of plastic cups

25 February 2014  
“Man, I really wish you didn’t have to go tomorrow. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have been having the best time learning about your pregnancy and spoiling you. We are all excited for you and cannot wait to have you back with your bundle of joy. Excited to watch you step into this new chapter of motherhood with your wonderful girlfriend.” 

Mackenzie smiled and felt tears gather up in her eyes at Becky’s words. She brought her hand up and wiped the strand tear away. Mackenzie stood up and walked over to her, giving her a tight hug. 

“I just want to say a few things,” Mackenzie said as she stood in the middle of the conference room with all eyes on her. “First and foremost, thank you so much. Not for only supporting me from day one, taking me in so easily and becoming my family. But for supporting me through this new chapter of my life. I can’t have done any of this without you guys. I know that this baby is coming into a wonderful family surrounded with love, and I couldn’t be more thankful for that.I love you guys so much and I can’t wait to be back officially with you guys, but I know I will be seeing you guys as often as I can.” 

“We love you, too, Mackenzie,” Abby said with a smile. 

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head before going around and hugging everyone.


	54. say you fancy me

26 February 2014  
Mackenzie’s eyes roamed all over the bodies that were in the airport until her eyes landed on her girlfriend. She smiled and didn’t waste any more time in crossing the distance between them. As she got closer, Amanda's eyes landed on her and she met her halfway, wrapping her arms around her and hiding her face in her neck. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too. I am so glad I am back.” 

“Did you have fun?” Amanda asked as she looked down. 

“Of course, baby. I had a blast, and they bought some baby clothes for us. I just missed you more than I was honestly expecting.” 

“I am so glad that you had fun, and did they argue about who had to pay?” 

“Of course. Even though I told them we are having a baby shower, and they said who cares.” 

Amanda chuckled and shook her head softly. She leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. She grabbed her suitcase with one hand while the other reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers. They both walked out with massive smiles on their faces and beyond happiness to be back together.


	55. not fancy stuff

27 February 2014  
“I have a question, and I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. This is totally at your own pace and I will understand either way.” 

“Okay,” Mackenzie said as she looked up at her nervous girlfriend. 

“I would love it if you meet my parents.” 

Mackenzie went silent for a few minutes, thinking of it. Amanda wanted her to meet her parents, her family, because she is serious about her. She wants her to meet the most important people in her life. She had no idea how to say no. 

“I would like that,” Mackenzie said finally. 

“Yeah?” Amanda asked. 

“Yeah, I would. I won’t lie and say I am not nervous, but I know that I will have you by my side. Can you tell me what your family is like?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Amanda said as she wrapped her arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. “My parents, Victoria and William, met when they were 16 and started dating then. They got married at the age of 19 and found out a few months later that they were pregnant with my older brother. I came along five years later. Me and my brother grew up super close, and we still are even though we both have busy jobs, and he has a wife and two wonderful kids. I love my two nieces to death, and I am actually the godmother of my oldest niece, Evelyn. We are not close to my mom’s side of the family, because they disowned me after I came out and my parents were not happy about that, so they cut them off. We are super close with my dad’s side of the family which is kinda big, but not that much. I love my dad’s side of the family and I love to spend the holidays with them. My parents worked, and still do, very hard at their careers, they are both lawyers and my brother followed after, and I won’t lie and say that they are wealthy, but we never grew up with that mindset. Overall I am very close to my family and love them to death, and I always try to talk to my parents everyday.” 

“That’s really awesome, baby. I am glad that your parents stood up for you, and that you’re super close with your family. I cannot wait till I meet your family.” 

“I can’t wait either. Are you feeling okay, after I told you about my family?” 

“Yeah I am,” Mackenzie reassured with a smile. “Thank you for asking.” 

“Of course, my love.”


	56. back to you

28 February 2014  
“So, how are you feeling?” Michelle asked across from the table. 

“I am feeling great. We went to our first ultrasound a couple weeks ago,” Mackenzie said with a massive smile as she took the pictures out and handed them over. 

“That’s great!” Michelle said with an excited smile and looked down at the photos. 

“Yeah, we both got super emotional.” 

“Yeah. The very first ultrasound always gets you no matter what even if it’s your second or third baby.” 

“Yeah. I am just so excited and already ready for them to be here.” 

“I know the feeling,” Michelle said with a smile before asking. “Kaylee and Cameron wanted me to ask you if you could take them shopping for my birthday tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, of course. I would love to.” 

“Thank you, they really would appreciate it.” 

“Of course. You know I love to spend time with them any chance I can get.”


End file.
